Which Sounds Better?
by Anime80
Summary: Toshiro is stressed out as it is, so he doesn't need Ichigo walking into his office and asking him about his bankai attacks.


**I honestly have no idea where this came from. Just...read if you want. By the way, I don't own anything.**

**Which One Sounds Better?**

"Oi, Toshiro!" Ichigo said as he walked into the tenth division captain's office. "I need to ask you something."

"It's Caltain Hitsugaya, damnit! What do you want? The last time you were here you ended up embarresing me in front of my subordinates and then dared to call my zanpakuto weak and stupid." He said as he squeezed a small ball in his hand.

"Um...Is that a stress ball?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the small ball in the small captain's hand.

"Yes. Why?" He asked as he squeezed it harder.

"How stressed out are you?" The teen asked, at little scared that he would get frozen again just for asking that. Toshiro just pointed to the trash can near his desk and Ichigo carefully walked over to it. What he saw inside of it made him go wide eyed. "Damn! How many of those did you go through!?" He exclaimed as he saw half of the can filled with ripped up little balls.

"I've been having a tough week and you are not helping it." He said as he took some deep breaths. "Now what do you want? I'm busy.

"Okay, first, you really need to see someone about your anger and second I just came here to ask you something, but if you're busy..." He trailed off, not wanting to anger the captain more.

"Just ask and get it over with."

"Fine. Can you give me the names of three attacks you can do in bankai?" Toshiro stopped squeezing the ball and gave the substitute shinigami a questioning look.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you tomarrow, but I need them now." He said. Toshiro just sighed and took out a blank piece of paper. He wrote something down and have it to Ichigo. "There are the three, now leave." Doing as he was told, Ichigo walked out of the room. 'Why do I have a feeling I might regret that later...'

* * *

"Captain, look, you got a spot on one of the magazines!" Rangiku said as she held the papers in her hand.

"Let me see." He demanded. She handed him the magazine and he couldn't believe what he saw. 'So that's why he need those names.' He thought as he looked at the middle two pages. In it was a picture of Rukia on the left with her Sode no Shirayuki next to her and on the right there was a picture of Toshiro with his Hyroinmaru next to him. In the middle of the pages was a big '**VS**'.

"It looks like Rukia won. Sorry about that, Captain." Rangiku said.

At the very top of the pages in bold words it said, '**Battle of the attack names! Ice vs Ice!**' Under the words it said, '**Some no Mai: Tsukishiro vs Sennen Hyōrō: Winner Tsukishiro!**' Under that was, '**Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren vs Hyōten Hyakkasō: Winner Hyōten Hyakkasō!**' The last part, under that read '**San no Mai: Shirafune vs Guncho Tsurara: Winner Shirafune!**'

"What is this!?" Toshiro yelled as he read it.

"It's a poll that Shuhei's division was having. They wanted to see which names everyone else liked more between your bankai attack names and Rukia's shikai attack names. It seems you lost." She said as she took the paper back. "I think you could have tied if you would have put Ryūsenka instead of Guncho Tsurara."

"Matsumoto. I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll see you later." He said as he quietly got up and walked out of the room.

"I wonder where he's going. Usually he would tell me to do work, but I guess I'm not really going to complain." She said as she relaxed to read the rest of the magazine. After a few minutes she head a loud, piercing scream and looked out the window to see Ichigo running from Toshiro who had his bankai activated. "So that's where he went off to. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to visit Ichigo at the fourth division's barracks again. Shuhei better be thankful to him for doing that in the first place." She said as she saw her captain try to freeze the substitute shinigami.

* * *

"I have a question, Captain. How long are you planning to keep him if there?" Rangiku asked as she pointed to the giant block of ice with Ichigo stuck in the middle.

"Until I feel like it. Do you have a problem with that?" She just shook her head.

"I have another question. Why did you go after Ichigo? Shuhei and his division where the ones who ask him to to make that anyways." She asked, looking slightly confused.

"I already froze the Shuhei and his division, so I went after Ichigo because he was dumb enough to help the, in the first place." Toshiro said, eyes not moving from his papers. "By the way, I think I found something that can relieve me of my stress better than those stupid balls."

"Oh? What would that be, Captain?" The busty woman asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Freezing strawberries." Rangiku started laughing and decided that whenever her captain was stressed she would get Ichigo for help.

**_End_**

**Well that's done and I still have no clue as to why I made it. Whatever, I'm not complaining. Anyways, I hope you, at least somewhat, liked it. I'm ending up making one-shots that end up with Ichigo, Rukia and/or Toshiro. I just find it funny when he argues with the former and gets frozen by the latter. Don't worry though, I'll make other ones that wont be Bleach or at least with more characters. Well that's enough of that, so until next time, bye!**


End file.
